Together Forever!
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: Story on friends struggling for each other..struggling for friendship n struggling for love! My first story on beyblade! Plez Read n Review!
1. Chapter 1

HEY ITS SHRUTI FROM INDIA. MY FIRST STORY ON BEYBLADE. I HOPE U WILL LIKE IT. ITS A FRIENDSHIP N LOVE BASED STOR. DO R N R!

Chapter 1

Max N Ray Left The Team To Defeat Tyson N To Become The World Champion. Ray Joined His Old Team Mates Forming The 'WHITE TIGER X' N Max Joined His Mother's Team The 'PPB ALLSTARZ'. Tyson Thought After Ray N Max Left Him Kai Will Be On His Side. Bt Kai Also Left The Team Leaving Tyson Broken. After The Spilting Of Bladebreakers Tyson, Daichi, Kenny Along Wid Hilary N Hiro Formed The Bba Revolutions.

* * *

In Russia-

A Young Boy Was Walking On The Road Wid His Hands Fold N Eyes Staring At The Road. He Was None Other Than The Former Bladebreakers' Captian KAI HIWATARI.

"I M Sorry Tyson To Leave U Alone Like This. Bt I Want To Defeat U N Become The Next World Champion. Being In The Same Team Never Gave Me A Chance, Bt Now I Will Become The Next World Champion. I Know I Broke U R Heart, Your Faith N Our Friendship. I Also Dont Wanted To Leave U, Kenny, Hiro, Daichi N...N...Hilary..."He Stopped Thinking N Walking Too.

"Hilary..."He Sighed N Closed His Eyes Bt Quickly Opened Them After He Felt Someone Tapping On His Shoulders. He Quickly Turned Back N Was Shocked to see Tala..

* * *

In Japan-

In A Window Pane A Young Boy Was Sitting Wid Cap In His One Hand N The Hand On His Knees. Teras Were Forming In His Eyes. He Seemed Sad N Depressed For The First Time In His Life. Because He Was A Cheerful Boy Always Full Of Energy N Confidence. Bt Why He Was Crying?

"Why U Did That To Me Guys? Why? We Were The World Champions, The Badebreakers. We Were Best Friends. You Broke Our Team, Our Friendship. Mostly My Faith N My Trust...N " His Train Of Thoughts Was Broken By Someone Who Kept Hand On His Shoulders.

"Tyson..."

He Looked Above N Saw Hilary Standing.

"Are U Okay?" She Said.

"Hmm" Was Just He Said.

"Bt U Dont Look." She Said Trying To Know About His Feelings.

"How Can I Be Fine, Hil? How? They Broke Our Frinedship, They Broke Our Bonding, They Broke Our Trust N They...They Broke Me..." He Said While Tears Fell Off His Eyes.

"I Can Understand Tyson. Bt U Have To Move As They Moved. You Have To Prove Them What U R Widout Them." She Said In A Concerning Tone.

He Hugged Her N Started Crying Badly While Hil Was Trying To Make Him Calm.

"I Never Saw Tyson Becoming So Emotional. He Is Truely Broken. Dont Know What Will Happen When The Bladebreakers Willl Face Each Other In The Matches. Are All The Blade Breakers Feeling The Same?" She Thought.

"Tyson Cool Down. Dont Cry. Crying Is Not Solution Of Every Sadness. Coem Here..."She Pulled Him To His Bed."U Need A Rest..." She Said While Making Him Sleep On The Bed.

She Moved Bt His Hand Stopped Her. She Looked At Him.

"Hil R U Wid Me?"He Asked Her In A Sad Tone.

"Always…Forever Tyson!" She Said Wid A Smile.

"Thnks Hil.."He Said Wid A Smile Sitting On The Bed.

Hilary Sat Beside Him. He Rested His Head In Her Lap N She Caressed His Hair. A Few Mins Later He Felt Asleep. Hil Made Her Way Out Of The Room Where Kenny N Hiro Were Standing.

"Is Tyson Asleep?"Kenny Asked.

"Yeah. Bt Still He Is Totally Broken."Hilary Replied In A Caring Tone.

"Yeah I Can Understand. After Max N Ray Left The Team, He Thought Kai Will Be Wid Him Bt Kai Also Left."Hiro Said.

"I Cant See Him Like That!"Hilary Spoke While Tears In Her Eyes.

Kenny N Hiro Looked At Each Other.

* * *

In China-

A Young Boy Was Trying To Sleep Bt He Was Not Getting Sleep. He Stood Up N Walked Outside In The Garden. A Girl Saw Him N Went Towards Him.

"Ray!" The Girl Called.

"Mariah?" Ray Was Shocked To See Her Late At Night."What R U Doing Over Here?"He Added Further.

"Same Question I Must Ask U Ray..."She Said Folding Her Hands.

"I Was Not Getting Sleep." He Replied.

"Why?" She Asked.

"I...I Dont Know..."He Said Turning Opposite To Her.

"Bt I Know..."She Replied Holding His Shoulders N Making Him Face Her."U R Thinking About ?"She Added.

"I Dont Know..."He Replied Coldly.

"Yeah Really? U Know Everything Ray Bt U Ignore Them..."She Said.

"U R Right Mariah! I Know Tyson Is Broken Because Of My N Maxie's Sudden Action Of Leaving Team Just Befor The World Championships."He Replied In A Worrying Tone.

"C'mon Ray!Dont Think About It." She Said.

"How Can U Say It Mariah He Was My Frnd..."He Said.

"Bt..."She Was Cut By A Voice.

"Ray Is Right Mariah..."Voice Said.

They Looked At The Voice It Was Lee Standing There.

"Lee?"They Called At Same Time.

"Yeah Yeah Sorry To Disturb Ur Romantic Convo..."Lee Said In A Teasing Tone Which Made Ray Blush A Little Bt Mariah Turned Full Red. As Ray Was Serious He Quickly Changed The Topic.

"I M Really Worried For Tyson."He Said In A Worry Tone.

"N You Should Be..."Lee Said."He Was U R Frnd When We Were Thinking That We R Enemies."He Added.

"Hey Lee Forget It Pal! Now We Will Win The Championship N Become The New World Champions!Right?"Ray Said Whle Forwarding His Hands.

"Right..."Both Lee N Mariah Said While Keeping Their Hands On Ray's Hand.

* * *

In New York-

A Blond Hair Boy Was Standing In A Balcony Talking To Someone On The Mobile.

"What U Wanted To Tell Me Late At This Time Maxie?"The Other Voice Asked Wid Whom Max Was Talking.

"Hey I Called U Almost 10 Times From The Afternoon Bt Ur Mobile Was Switched Off..."Max Said.

"Ohk I M Sorry Its Battery Was Over. Say It Max.."The Other Voice Said.

"The Bladebreakers Got Spilt Up Mariam..."He Said In A Sad Tone.

"What?"She Was Totally Shocked. It Was Unbelivable For Her To Listen The Bladebreakers Have Got Seperated. "Bt Why? Whats The Reason?Its Totally Unbeliveabe..."She Said In A Hurry.

"Yeah Mariam...Bt I N Ray Quited The N Kai R Still In The Team."He Said.

"Yeah Bt Why U N Ray Quit The Team?"She Aksed.

"To Defeat Tyson N Become The Next World Champion..."He Said.

"Is That Really?"She Asked.

"Yeah.."He Said Silently.

"Is There Any Another Reason?"She Asked.

"No Mariam...Why R U Asking?"He Got Confused.

"Maxie Come On Tell Me Whats The Reason?"She Asked.

"Umm...Mom Wanted Me To Do This.."He Said.

"What? Bt Why?"She Was Shocked.

"She Wanted Me To Become The Next Champion N Being In One Team Wid Tyson Will Never Give Me The Opportunity For That..."He Said Wid Confidence.

"Maxie..."She Said In A Worrying Tone.

"Hey Mariam Dont Worry...I M Fine..."He Said.

"Yeah Dont Tell Me That U R Worried About Tyson...Momma's Boy!"She Said Rolling Her Eyes.

"Umm...Yeah...I M Worried!"He Said In A Sad Tone.

"Take Care Maxie...I Gotta Go Or Joseph Will Wake Up U Too Get A Sleep..."She Said.

"Yeah Take Care Mariam!"He Said N Ended The Call.

"Thnks Mariam I Felt Somewhat Relaxed After Talking Wid U...U R Truely A Supporter For Me...What Will Happen When We All Bladebreakers Face Each Other In The Championships...I M Truely Sorry Tyson...Bt For My Mom's Dream I Had To Do This...I M Truely Sorry! "He Said To Himself After He Slept On His Bed.

* * *

In Japan-

Kenny N Hiro Knew Hilary Worries For Tyson N Cares About Him. Bt More Than That They Know Though Tyson N Hilary Fought Wid Each Other, Quarreled Wid Each Other; Hilary Cared For Tyson N Tyson Always Loved Her. Though He Was Trying To Hide His Feelings About Her, Kenny N Hiro Were Knowing This. Tyson Never Expressed His Emotions Infront Of Anyone Except Hilary.

Kenny N Hiro Were Still Talking Wid Hilary.

"Hilary U R Wrist? Its Bleeding..."Kenny Asked Seeing Her Wrist.

"Uh?"Hilary Remembered Something."Uh Its Nothing Leave It...You Better Take A Rest Tommorrow We Have To Leave For New York Early Morning..."Saying This She Went Away To Her Room.

Next Morning-

All Were Standing Infront Of The Dojo For Tyson As They Were Soon Leaving For New York.

"I Will Go N Make Tyson Ready..."Saying This Hilary Went To Tyson's Room.

In Tyson's Room-

Tyson Was Wearing His Shirt Bt He Was In His Own World Of Thoughts. He Didnt Notice Hilary Was There As His Back Was Facing Her.

"Tyson.."Hilary Called Him Out.

No Response From Him.

"Tyson?"She Called Again.

Still No Response From Him. Now She Was Truley Worried.

"Tyson..."She Made Her Voice Loud.

He Turned Back. She Quickely Hugged Him N Started Crying.

"Hilary? Why R U Crying?"He Got Confused.

"Tyson Plez Dont Behave Like This...I Was Worried For U! Please I Want My Old Tyson Back..."She Sobbed

"Hey Hil Its Fine Wid Me...See Here I M Smiling."He Said Smiling.

She Looked At Him N Smiled Under Her Tears. She Looked At His Shirt. He Had Buttoned The Shirt's Button In Wrong Manner.

"Tyson U R Really Mad...See U R Buttons..."She Laughed.

"Ohh I M Sorry..."He Laughed Rubbing His Hair.

She Unbuttoned His Shirt N Again Buttened It In A Correct Manner. Then Helped Him Wear His Jacket. An Unknown Bonding Was Getting Strong Between Them. Though Both Knew It They Never Expressed, As Both Wanted To Be Wid Each Other For The Rest Of Their Life. They Thought That If They Will Express They Will Not Be Frnds After Theri Loving Relation Starts. So They Never Told Each Other About Their Love...They Just Told Abut Their Strong Friendhsip.

After That The BBA REVOLUTIONS Left For Their Matches In New York.

* * *

HOPE U ALL LIKED IT.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the next chapter...thanks for your reviews!

chapter 2

in the last chapter we saw that the bba revolutions flew to new york.

now-

in a plane-

tyson and hilary were sitting together. suddenly tyson noticed some straches on her hand. he took her hand in his.

"what happened tyson?" hilary asked confused.

"i m sorry hil..." tyson aplogized.

"why?"hilary asked.

"because me you r hurted hil..."he replied wid his head down.

"hey tyson its alright...its just a stratch!" she explained cupping his face in her hands.

"no hil...i m really very sorry...when i was crying i hurted u...i m sorry..."he apologized again.

"ohk fine bt i forgive u...now smile tyson..."she said wid a smile.

"thanks hil.."tyson thanked her wid a smile as she wanted.

* * *

in new york-

max woke up because of his mobile beeping.

"kenny's message?"he looked at his mobile n opened the msg.

the msg said-

"hey maxie! how are you? i messaged you to inform you that kai also quited the team and he noew joined tala, bryn and spencer forming the blitzkrieg boys. i hope you are enjoying wid your new team. today we will be in new york. also inform ray. miss u care!"

"kai also left. poor tyson! i must inform ray." saying this he dailed ray's number.

"hello! who is speaking?" a girl asked.

"hey maraiah its max. can i talk to ray?"he answered.

"hey maxie. ray is in the training.."she replied.

"plez its urgent..."max pleaded.

"umm...ohk..."saying this she handled the phone to ray.

"hey there maxie...whats so urgent huh?" ray asked.

"hey ray...kai left the team..." max answered.

"what?" ray was shocked."so which team he joined?"he asked.

"he, tala, spencer and bryn formed the blitzkrieg boys." max replied.

"really? how do you know?" ray asked.

"kenny messaged me."max replied.

"how is tyson?"ray asked.

"umm i dont know bt he must be totally broken after this all."max informed."they will arrive toady in new york. " maxie added further.

"we will be also there till night." ray told.

"ok...good bye.." max wished.

"good bye..."ray replied.

in new york-(airport)

a plane landed and 4 boys made their way out of the plane. they were kai, tala, bryn and spencer. they started walking towards their car when kai stopped hearing some quarrels of two boys.

"it was not my fault monkey boy..." the boy 1 yelled.

"its because of u...you made me sit in the aeroplane...you chimpanzee..."the other boy wid red hair shouted at the one wid blue hair.

"its not my fault you are airsick...huh!" yelled the blue haired boy.

kai smiled to himself.

"will you both please give it a rest?"yelled a burnette.

kai looked at her n blushed a little.

"hilary...my princess..." he said to himself.

he was waiting eagerly to see her. he loved her too much. he did not wanted to leave her bt he had to do that for winning the world championship.

"now you both silently walk to hiro n kenny...go..." she yelled again.

"yes maam.." both the boys saluted her n went to hiro and kenny.

hilary started walking outside the airport while searching something in her purse when she got struck in Kai. both starred at each other.

"hey hilary!" kai smailed at her.

"do i know u?"she said calmly because of which his smile disappeared.

she turned to go bt his hand stopped her and she looked at him.

"hil please dont say that!" he said. "we are not strangers we are friends."

"really? so dont you thought we are friends when you left the team?"she continued"infact you quit the team just to win the world championship title defeating tyson. you never thought that how he will feel? n you are telling that we are friends.!" she said in anger.

he got mad after listenting tyson's name. he held her wrist so hard that her wrist got swollen.

"tyson!tyson!tyson! yes i quited the team to become the next world champion. because wid tyson i wll never get the chance to win it. from last three years i have been waiting for it. n now i m getting the golden chance to defeat him and i will defeat him!" he said in anger.

hilary could not bear his strong hold. tears were crawling on her cheeks. somehow she managed to get rid of his strong hold n left away.

"hey hil...dont cry...i cant see you crying!" kai said ina worried tone.

"you should not have done that!" kai turned to see tala speaking.

"yeah...i m sorry hil...i love u hil!" he said looking at her figure running.

here, hilary wiped her tears n went to the others. they took a cab n went to the hotel. while taking out the bags off the cab hilary handed a bag to tyson n he noticed her red swollen wrist. he held her hand in his.

"hey hil what happened to your wrist?"he looked worried.

"umm...its nothing tyson..."she replied hiding the truth from him.

she always tried not to show her problems to him as he was broken n worried after the bladebreakers left to their way leaving him alone. bt he always know her problems. he knew who could have done that to her.

"who did this hil?" now he was truely gone mad.

"hey tyson dont go mad it was a bad guy!" she tried to calm him. bt our tyson is not from that type who will keep calm.

"i know who was that...wasnt it kai?tell me hil..."he said in anger.

hilary just looked down at her feet.

"i will not leave himm..."tyson was very angry now.

"tyson keep calm...show your agression in the beybattle..." hiro advised him."now lets go inside" he said.

they all went in the hotel.

"we want four rooms here...are they availabele?"hiro asked the receptionist.

"sorry sir only 3 are available."the receptionist informed.

"hey hiro i and hilary will adjust in one room."tyson told.

"yeah hiro.."hilary agreed.

"ohk then tyson and hil will share one room, kenny and daichi will share one room and i will take the third room..."hiro decided.

"here are the keys."the receptionist handled the keys to hiro.

"for one hour all will take a rest and then we will go for shopping for tommorrow's opening ceremony...got it?"hiro asked.

"yes coach!" all said.

then all went in their rooms.

* * *

in another hotel-

there was a knock on the door. a boy wid blonde hair opened it.

"mariam..."the blonde smiled to see a girl wid green eyes.

"maxie.." she smiled and hugged him."how are you, momma's boy?"she caressed his hair.

"i am good...ad how are you?" max asked.

"good..obviously..."she replied coming inside his room.

she saw that max didnt seem to be good as he said.

"hey maxie...is there something bothering you?"

"umm...how do you know?"

"i know everything...your eyes tell me that..."

"mariam...the other bladers of my team think that i m not a good blader as i m younger than them. they all are telling me to quit the team...what should i do?"

"dont worry maxie...just show them what you are wid a win in your first match..."

"yeah mariam...thanks for supporting me!"

"hey maxie...just remember that you are not alone...i m wid you always!"

"i know mariam..."

"ohk i must go..i want to go for shopping...bye maxie..."she ran out of his room.

"bye mariam..."

* * *

in tyson and hilary's room-

they just came from the shopping and hilary was checking her new dress which was a beautiful ball gown of faint blue colour.

"hey hil...look what i brought for you..."tyson said while handling her a small velvet box.

"whats that tyson?"she asked.

"open it." he replied.

she open it and was happily shocked to see a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings.

"its too beautiful tyson...thanks!" ssaying this she gave him a small kiss on his cheeks because of which tyson's face glowed and he blushed.

then both went to sleep.

* * *

it was not too good...bt the next one is emotional...bye till then take care!

yours

shruti


	3. Chapter 3

So guys here is the next chapter of my story. I appreciate all of your reviews and thank you for reviewing. Many of my frnz thought that it must be kaihil but sorry to say I cant make it kaihil. But my next story surely will me kaihil. Actually my English is not soo good so please tolerate my dirty English. Hehe! Lol! Okay now on wid the fic!

Disclaimer:- I don't own beyblade and any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was the opening ceremony of the WORLD BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS. All were gathered in the party hall. The Blitzkrieg Boys got the most attention from the fans as they stepped out of a black Lamborghini wearing hifi suits looking dashing n handsome. The next came The Bega bladers stepping out of a red Ferrari. But the buzz of this party was the EX- BLADEBREAKERS. Tyson , Max , Ray n Kai were in different tems. The worlds powerful bladers who formed the BLADEBREAKERS were now in different teams. Tyson wid Daichi, Kenny, Hilary n Coach Hiro formed the BBA REVOLUTIONS; Max went in his mom's team THE PPB ALLSTARZ, Ray went back to his old team forming the WHITE TIGER X and Kai formed THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS. The teams arrived including THE BBA REVOLUTIONS, THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS, THE WHITE TIGER X, THE PPB ALLSTARZ, THE BEGA and THE SAINT SHIELDS.

took the hold of the mike and cleared his throat to speak. Everyone present in the hall now turned their heads up to the old man.

"First of all I welcome all the teams to the opening ceremony of the world beyblade championships. I would like to describe a few rules for the championships. The rules are-

All the teams will be distributed in two groups A & B.

The A group consists of THE BBA REVOLUTIONS, THE PPB ALLSTARZ and THE SAINT SHIELDS.

The B group consists of THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS, THE WHITE TIGER X and THE BEGA.

Two bladers from each team will battle each other for 3 rounds.

One team from each group wid most number of matches won will be capable for the finals.

The first match will be tomorrow of group A between the bba revolutions and the ppb allstarz.

The second match will be day after tomorrow of group B between the blitzkrieg boys and the bega.

That's it for today. Enjoy the party. "

Saying this the old man put the mike down on the table while the others started chatting about the rules just given. Mr and came up to Tyson and his team.

"Hello! Mr and …" Tyson greeted them wid a smile.

"hello Tyson!" the old couple replied.

"who are these two kids?" mrs. Dickenson asked pointing towards Daichi and Hilary.

"He is Daichi and she is Hilary." Tyson gave their introduction.

"Hello kids!" Mrs. Dickenson greeted them.

"Hello Maam!" Hilary and Daichi greeted her back.

"Daichi I got a letter from your sister Mary. She has written that your mother's health is not so good n she wishes to see you dear." Mr. D spoke as he took out a letter from his pocket n handed it over to the red-headed boy.

"Oh no!but what about the matches?" daichi spoke in a tensed voice.

"Hey Daichi you must go she needs you. I n Kenny will take care of our matches." Tyson suggested him.

"Yeah, Daichi. You must go." Kenny added.

"She needs you n don't worry about our matches. Tyson n Kenny will win the championships." Hilary added.

"Fine then. I will go." Daichi replied wid a nervous face.

"I have booked a car for you. If you want you can leave now else you can leave tomorrow also." Mr.D added.

"umm…I will go now." Daichi ran towards the door.

"Take care Daichi…" Hilary screamed as he ran towards the door.

"Sure Grandma…" Daichi shouted waving her a hand.

Hilary sighed.

"what a drama boy he is! But surely he is cute!" she smiled.

"Hilary dear, your eyes and smile is same as my old friend Sara's was." Mrs. D spoke which made Hilary confused.

"Sara?" she asked confusingly.

"My mom!" Tyson replied.

"Tyson, hilary looks like your mother when she was small. She had these same big, ruby eyes and brown hair and same cute smile." Mrs.D spoke.

"Really?" Tyson was also shocked.

"yeah…" suddenly mrs.D noticed the earrings which Hilary was wearing. "and those earrings which Hilary is wearing…"

"What about them?" Tyson cut her.

"Same earrings were the first gift to your mother by your father when they were teenagers." Mrs.D said.

"But those earrings are my first gift to Hils." Now Tyson was really shocked.

Hilary was soo much confused and shocked that she was unable to speak. Her face showed no expressions as she was not getting how to react on what Mrs. D told them now. _Is it real?_ Was just she thought.

"Okay kids nice meeting you. Good bye!" Mr and Mrs. Dickenson waved them a good bye and went away.

"I think we must go now tomorrow is our match." Hiro suggested.

They left the party hall. Kai, Ray, Max felt something strange had surely happened between them looking at their faces. Here Tyson went to Hiro.

In the garden:-

"Big bro I want to talk to you…" tyson spoke.

"Speak Tyson…" Hiro replied.

"Hiro, what said today was real?" Tyson asked his query.

"yes…" hiro looked down at his feet.

"What does that mean.?" Tyson was still confused.

"Actually I just know that when our mom died you and Hilary were born on the same day. Its true Hilary got our mom's eyes and even smile. That's not only thing. But Hilary got everything our mother got. Its not a coincidence that you and Hilary have same birthdate. Your and hilary's best friendship is also not coincidence. Its all planned. Planned over there…" looks at the sky n points to it. Tyson looked up at the sky and saw the shiny stars twinkling. Just the he saw his mom and dad. "by the almighty, by the two souls, who wanted to live their full life together. Destiny separated them. But the power of love won't be separated. You are same as our father. Its true a person dies but a soul never. And so Hilary got our mother's soul. "

Tyson was listening at him silently wid tears in his eyes.

 _So that's the reason I and Hilary are best friends. Though I quarrel wid her, she cares for me. leaving her everything, she came wid me just to support me. that's why when Hils get hurted I m hurted. We share a bond because of which we are together. I m really lucky to have Hilary in my life. Hilary, we will be soon together, always forvever._ Tyson thought.

"you are bonded with Hilary. Though you both will regret it, you are made for each other. But its not destiny. Its planned by the power of love of the two souls whose last wish to live together forvever was left incomplete. So, I think your and Hilary must be together, little bro." Hiro smiled at him while Tyson smiled back.

Tyson didn't knew what to speak. He already loved Hilary which he was not expressing. But listening to all this his love for his Hilary was blooming for more.

"Tyson, go and sleep now. Tomorrow is our match. Good Night!" Hiro wished his little bro.

"Good Night bro!" Tyson replied and went to sleep.

In Tyson-Hilary's room:-

Tyson opened the door and saw Hilary sitting on the bed. He sat beside her and kept his hand on his shoulders. She turned back and quickly hugged him.

"Where were you?" Hilary asked.

"I was wid hiro outside." Tyson replied.

"You know I had been looking for you and I was worried when I didn't saw you." She said while looking in his eyes.

"Don't worry Hils." He replied.

Both were lost in each others eyes.

 _Tyson, I listened everything what Hiro told you about our bond. We really share a bond Tyson. That's why I care for you and you cant see me get hurted. I really love you Tyson. But will we be together?_

 _ **Everytime I look into your eyes, I see my paradise**_

 _ **The stars are shining right uo in the sky**_

 _ **Painting words of desire**_

 _ **Can this be real? Are you the one for me?**_

 _ **You have captured my mind, my heart , my soul now on the earth…**_

 _ **Are you the one waiting for?**_

Bth came out of their trance. Hilary got up and went to the one corner of bed and made herself lay on it.

"Good Night Tyson!" she wished him.

"Good Night Hils…" he replied and laid on the bed.

 _Tyson, do you really love my?_

 _I really love you Hils!_

* * *

So how was it? Not too long and not too short. Little bit emotional chapter. The song which I used in this story is actually wordings from a hindi song.

Song name:- Surili Akhiyon Wale

Singer:- Rahat Fateh Ali Khan

Movie:- Veer.

I hope you liked this one. Lemme know in the reviews.

Cheers

Shruti


End file.
